CCG: Fractured Time
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 40 | Perpack = 40 | Perbox = 1 }} The past, present, and future of Star Trek comes together in Fractured Time, creating parallel universes and alternate timelines. This forty-card expansion pack sees the Star Trek Customizable Card Game Second Edition debut of James T. Kirk, 31st century time traveler Daniels, and the return of the juggernaut Future Enterprise seen in . Dilemmas *Temporal Misalignment **''"Only one of us is in the correct time continuum."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Data' *The Clown: Bitter Medicine **''"Are you afraid of growing old, Harry? Is that what you fear?"'' ***'The Clown' *Tragic Turn Events *Cardassian Protectorate **''"...the Bajoran people still refuse to appreciate how lucky they were to have me as their liberator."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *Expand the Collective *Heightened Perception *Medical Teams *Noble Cause **''"Kahelss would rather die than live under Molor's tyranny."'' ***'Lt. Worf' *Out of Options *Quantum Incursions *Quarantine **''"Where's your mommy? I don't know."'' ***'Q' *Security Drills **''"Schedule another surprise drill. If the Dominion tries to infiltrate the station, I want to be ready for them."'' ***'Capt. Benjamin Sisko' *Spreading Fear *Tampering With Time **''"Without Bell, there's a good chance those hostages will die."'' ***'Capt. Benjamin Sisko' *Temporal Test Subject *The Edge of Forever **''"A gateway to you own past, if you wish."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Spock concerning the Guardian of Forever *The Play's the Thing **"We've performed in London, Paris, Milan, all to sold-out houses. I assure you, we'll be able to pay the rent. With a bonus."'' ***'Capt. Jean-Luc Picard' *Unyielding Interrupts *Explicit Orders **''"You two, get out there and see that no one gets through that door!"'' ***'Weyoun' during the final moments of the Battle of Cardassia. *Fitting In **''"Come on, Benjamin. Are you telling me you're not the tiniest bit interested in meeting one of the most famous men in Starfleet history?" ***'Lt Jadzia Dax' Mission *Collapse Anti-Time Anomaly **Devron system Personnel Bajoran *Kira Nerys, The Intendant **''"I don't want your fear. I want your love."'' ***'Intendant Kira Nerys' *Kira Taban, Husband and Father **''"I believe that even in the worst of times, we can still find moments of joy and kindness."'' ***'Kira Taban' Cardassian *Dukat, Prefect of Bajor **''"I assure you that we are capable of great kindness."'' ***'Gul Dukat' *Elim Garak, First Officer of Terok Nor **''"If you need someone to beat him into submission for you, don't hesitate to call me."'' ***'Gul Elim Garak' Dominion *Borath, Subconscious Projection **''"I realize you have no reason to trust the Dominion."'' ***'Borath' *Founder Agitator, Elusive Assassin **''"We must assume that it escaped unharmed."'' ***'Lt. Cmdr. Worf' Federation *James T. Kirk, Living Legend **''"I take it the odds are against us and the situation is grim. ... Sounds like fun."'' ***'Captain James T. Kirk' *Tasha Yar, Tactical Officer **''"I've always known the risks that came with a Starfleet uniform."'' ***'Lt. Tasha Yar' *Worf, First Officer **''"I do remember the last three years... but they are different."'' ***'Cmdr. Worf' Klingon *Korath, Duplicitous Tinkerer **''"I've scanned your shuttle. You've made some... interesting modifications."'' ***'Korath' *Worf, Regent of the Alliance **''"Terok Nor will soon be ours again."'' ***'Regent Worf' Non-Aligned *Benjamin Sisko, Outlaw **''"You're looking in the wrong corner for a hero, ma'am."'' ***Benjamin Sisko *Daniels, Temporal Enforcer **''"You're thinking of time travel like we're in some H.G. Wells novel. We're not. It's far more complicated. There's no way for you to understand."'' ***'Daniels' *Miles O'Brien, "Smiley" **''"Nothing like a little on-the-job training to get the adrenaline pumping."'' ***'"Smiley"' *The Traveler, Transcendent Explorer **''"I seek only transportation in order to see and experience your... your reality."'' ***'The Traveler' Romulan *Tomalak, Irate Commander **''"How long shall we stare at each other across the Neutral Zone!"'' ***'Commander Tomalak' Ships Bajoran *''B'tanay'' **''"Ever since the Bajorans overthrew the Cardassian Empire, they've been getting more and more aggressive."'' ***'Captain William T. Riker' in an alternate universe Borg *Sphere 634 **''Task: Monitor transwarp network for inefficiencies. Correct."'' Federation *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Anti-time eruption|USS Enterprise]], Personal Flagship **''"There were going to decommission her about five years ago... but one nice thing about being an admiral is getting to choose your own ship."'' ***'Admiral William T. Riker' Table Fractured Time